


Winter is coming/凛冬将至

by ninepense



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Community: legendland, F/M, 前世今生, 王室风云, 辉夜姬AU
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninepense/pseuds/ninepense
Summary: 致我们尊贵的盟国阿伦戴尔，福玻斯公主殿下成年在即，我国将举办为期一周的加冕大典，届时务希女王陛下携公主亲王一同惠临为幸。福玻斯王室敬上





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 主jelsa，架空

对于Anna要让Kristoff留下看家一事，Elsa感到意外。

“你确定吗？”Elsa叫住一旁往行李箱里放衣物的下人，“谢谢，放下吧，我来就好。”

Anna道：“Elsa，拜托，我知道你也是这么想的。”

“你说过你想让Rapunzel见见你的真命天子，在信里，你等了很久不是吗。”

“还会有机会的。”

Rapunzel两年前缺席了Anna的婚礼，这是Anna人生一大憾事，更别论自阿伦戴尔国王与王后的葬礼以来，Anna同Rapunzel已有九年没见。

几天前，福玻斯的信使送来王室的邀请信，邀阿伦戴尔的女王与公主夫妇一同前往福玻斯，参加Rapunzel公主的加冕大典。

按理说，Anna无论如何是会坚持带自己的丈夫前去拜见友人的，而请帖突如其来，边境小国也不安分，王室成员不能走空，毕竟王国里总得有能做决定的人。

这终归是Elsa的考量，不代表Anna会买账。

但Anna说：“让Kristoff留下吧。”

Elsa偏头去看Kristoff，后者颔首。

Elsa被Anna推上马车，后者又跟亲王嘱咐了几句，连执手相看泪眼的过程也省了，二人竟然就此挥别。

Elsa颇感欣慰，却也恰恰为此皱眉。

Anna在马车上一向是闲不住的，不乱动就算好了，Elsa通常把闲谈的主导权交给她，自己看书赏景，偶尔回应两声，其实不大关注主题。但此行她的妹妹很安静，懒洋洋地半躺着，一只腿在空中晃悠。

“下雪了。”

Elsa找了话题。Anna则兴趣平平地应一声：“我现在天天能看见雪。”

“你不太开心。”Elsa翻过一页书，只微微抬了眼，“在想什么？”

Anna叹了口气。

许久她模糊地说：“我在想Rapunzel。”

Elsa：“听起来，这不像是期待。”

Anna坐直了身子，撑着手臂，清了清嗓子：“Elsa，我们和Rapunzel多久没见了。”

“上一次是父王母后的葬礼。有九年了……”

Elsa听出来那句话并非是疑问，她正眼看她的妹妹：“你想说什么。”

“是八年又十个月。”Anna像是自言自语，低下头，静默片刻又抬头，“Elsa，我是担心她。”

“为了什么？”Elsa放下书。

Anna皱眉：“别跟我说你看不出来，这就是软禁。”

Elsa沉默了一会，看上去却是不为所动。

“福玻斯的公主年岁尚幼，大祭司自有她的考虑。”

“你说真的？”Anna脸色阴郁，“我不喜欢那个吉普赛女人。”

福玻斯现任摄政王兼大祭司。Elsa脑海中浮现出那张笑得温和的脸，即便过了这么多年，她还是能清楚地记起这个女人，几乎所有细节。

Elsa抬起眼睛：“记住，到了福玻斯，话可就不能乱说。”

“我不也就只跟你说了。”Anna嘟囔道，“福玻斯先王的葬礼她就没请我们去，你的加冕礼他们也没派人来，婚礼我都没指望。先不提我们两家的情谊，至少也有个盟国名义吧。她本就只是摄政，哪来的权力把Rapunzel整日关在皇城里。

“不过一个祭司，更别说是来路不明，先王怎么就会立嘱让这女人掌权。”

先王遗嘱？那可不一定。

Elsa敛下心神，夹好书签绳，将书放在一旁：“如你所言，她是大祭司，光是这个身份就够了，你也别忘了她能窥得太阳神神谕，她还是Rapunzel的教母，放眼全国，要说管教公主的权力，有她就没人敢称第二。”

“你真信神谕这种鬼话。”Anna紧紧瞪着她的姐姐。

“我不信又能怎样，信徒大有人在。强行干涉民众信仰的当权者愚不可及。福玻斯今朝表面上看来风平浪静，实际情况如何我们管不着也不能管，就算我要插手，Rapunzel加冕在即，太迟。”

Anna眉角直抽：“看在上帝的份上，暴风雨前的假象这种老掉牙的话不用我来说了吧，越是这个时候Rapunzel就越危险，万一——”

“越是这个时候我们就越要谨言慎行。”

Elsa打断她。

“手不要伸得太长了，Anna，我以为你明白，我们身在虎穴。”

Anna觉得不仅仅是话语被扼在咽喉，呼吸也是。Elsa缓声道：“你让Kristoff留下，是有原因的，不是吗？”

Anna没有说话。

“我很开心，你会为我分忧，不再那么任性，父王也会为你骄傲。所以现在，既然你懂得为阿伦戴尔筹谋，自然也能明白我的意思。”

Elsa又把书端起来，以此明示她不愿再继续这个话题，她能感觉到Anna的视线，犀利如针芒——Anna当然会生气，气她的姐姐无情，她们也会在可预见的将来越发疏离，这是必然，Anna有这个是非观，她不屑于政治但不代表她对权谋之道一窍不通，既然可以在友谊和国家利益间选择后者，她未必就不能想通站在她面前的是她的王而非她的至亲挚友，那只是时间的问题。

可她却没想到Anna会说：“让父王骄傲的是你。”

Elsa的指甲在书页留下划痕，她再一次抬起头，以完全不同的心境。Anna的眼神意外的平静，没有怨愤，没有不解，反倒是……那是什么呢？Elsa心里发堵。Anna的态度令人琢磨不透，这通常来说是Elsa的角色，而此刻的Anna像是在释然，像是在放弃什么，上一次Elsa有这种感觉还是在父王终于接受了她不会魔法的时候，那太久远了，面目皆已得模糊，又那么清晰地刻在那一处记忆里。

她想反驳她不是，让父亲自豪的孩子永远不会是她，但她不想让几年前的争吵重演。

Elsa在接下来的时间里心烦意乱，她感到皮肤似乎在收缩发紧，大脑空白又混乱，她的书没再翻过页，索性把书丢在一边，窗外的茫茫雪白逐渐转变为一成不变的葱翠草色，Elsa对此厌烦。Anna又不知何时起开始八卦Rapunzel身边的一个男爵，Elsa这个妹妹向来随性，有时候怒气来得快，去的也快。那位男爵的名字是James还是Jack还是Janos，Elsa没记住，但姓氏是Frost，她记得清楚，她也就在这时候听进了Anna的絮叨，因为南方贵族会存在这种姓氏实属难得，而话题还没开始就结束了。

“陛下，殿下，我们到了。”

她听见Anna说，我晚点再讲给你听。


	2. Chapter 2

“Frost不会魔法？那他的头发会发光吗？”Anna颇为羡慕地摸了摸Rapunzel的头发。

阿伦戴尔使团风尘仆仆地驶入皇城，Rapunzel早已在殿门前候着，Anna一跳下马车两人便拥在一起，一时难以言语。

车夫靠近作势要搀扶，Elsa挥挥手示意他退下，迤迤然下了马车，目光不曾从女孩的身上移开。

Rapunzel长高了不少，五官已长开，头发更是长到必须要绑成大得惊人的鱼骨辫才不妨碍走动的程度。

十八年来，她不曾剪过发，大祭司断言她是得天独厚的“异端”，这头金发是福玻斯的赐福，可治愈发肤创伤，若去其分寸，魔力尽失，以丧其国。因此除大祭司外无人敢碰公主的头发。

Rapunzel自小苦恼于自己的金发，即便这个年代的人们早已不将“异端[1]”视为不详，可这并不妨碍一个异于常人的孩子终日伤春悲秋，由此说来，她对同类溢于言表的相惜之情也在情理之中。

Rapunzel第一次见到北境盟国的皇储时只有七岁的年纪，此刻站在她面前的一国之君，几乎与九年前别无二致。那年大她四岁的异邦公主同她握手，王者气度好似与生俱来，她金发盘起，蓝眼中的疏离如冬日冰层之上反射的冷光，教她退缩又忍不住探求。相处了些时间，她发现阿伦戴尔的Elsa公主并不像意料中的目中无人或是拒人千里之外，她倒是微笑得更多。

虽然不像Anna那样笑，Rapunzel心想。

Rapunzel已经不太记得自己终于鼓起勇气问阿伦戴尔的长女——“我的头发会发光！还会治愈他人的伤病！Elsa，你呢？”时Elsa的表情了。

异端若没有魔法，人们说，那是异端中的异端。

“大祭司说过只有我的头发会发光。”Rapunzel拍开Anna的手，“我也不知道那是不是魔法，总之Frost男爵不会变老，二十年来他的样子没变过。Elsa——”

Elsa对上Rapunzel的视线，Rapunzel咧了个笑容——可能要再加一点，这孩子的笑也没怎么变——Elsa想着心里头一软，但这一阵的触动并未持续到下一句话。

“你一定得见见他，他与你是同一天出生呢。”

Frost，Frost，名字是Jack还是John的Frost，这位未曾谋面的男爵出现在话题中的次数未免过于频繁，浅色头发、又一个异端、青春常驻，是的，非常特别，她应该问问这位男爵的底细，可女孩们已经嚷开了。

“我们去集市，今天会很热闹！”Rapunzel做了决定。

Elsa拒绝：“我们该先同议事会见面——”

Rapunzel打断她：“祭司今天不舒服，她说要休息不接客，她没想到你们会这么快就来。”

Elsa哑然。可不是吗，多亏了Anna的央求，他们快马加鞭地赶来，长途的颠簸让除了Anna以外的所有人吃不消。不是谁都有Anna那样的好精神，Elsa和她的妹夫有时觉得Anna才应该是那个异端，她的异能就是精力充沛。

婚姻并没有让Anna变得哪怕有那么一点端庄可言，但那其实没什么不好，Kristoff的确是个好归宿，Elsa如此心想，Anna的血脉里淌着皇族血液，骨子里刻着的是自由与无拘无束，说得再老套一点，她不应该在金丝笼子里被关一辈子。

Elsa就这么被拉去了集市，只要不出皇城，事后大祭司也不会过分苛责，所以没人敢真的拦下公主，好在她们没有抛头露面——字面意义上的，Rapunzel为她们披上斗篷兜帽，连材质都是丝绸的，还绣了暗纹，甚至连面具也用上了。Elsa没指望这副打扮能掩人耳目，而好处也不并非全无，至少能挡挡两个人的金色头发，那才是真正的惹眼。

Elsa拉紧了束带。

 

* * *

 

集市仍在布置，但不妨碍人们的正常生活，绣有福玻斯国徽的三角旗已经拉好了，明黄与赤红交相辉映在风中飘扬，倒也很有福玻斯公主身上无限生机活力的味道。

广场中央有民间乐师在排练，断断续续地同人声混杂在一起，让Elsa不好适应，她因阿伦戴尔边境屡遭侵扰的事忙得焦头烂额，南部的旱情又教她夜不能寐，她有很长一段时间没去民间视察，实在是个不合格的主君。Elsa出神地想这次回去要顺路去一趟旱区，谁知险些撞上迎来的板车，Anna握住她的手拉她回来。

“看路，陛下。”那丫头打趣着，Rapunzel倒是有点担忧地望她：“你心不在焉的。”

“没事。”Elsa随口说，Anna咯咯地笑说那是有事的意思。Elsa瞪她。

Rapunzel的步子都显得轻快，看得出她是真的高兴。这实际上在情理之内，这姑娘比Elsa冷落民众的时间还要久，意识到这个问题，Anna的表情像是又要抱怨，Elsa冲她摇头。

“这太病态了，Elsa，她可是一国之主。”Anna趁着Rapunzel挑选手链的空档同Elsa咬耳朵，语气大有咬牙切齿的意味。

“万事不可操之过急。”

她都要加冕了，这还叫过急？Anna一脸惊恐地看着她的姐姐。

Rapunzel拽过满面怒意的Anna，挑着编织绳链在她手腕上一边比划一边问Elsa什么颜色好看，Elsa却盯着一块石头发呆。

“那是什么？”Anna问Rapunzel。

“月光石。”Elsa回答，没有在意二人的迷茫目光。她抚摸那块石头，它被阳光熏得很暖，“在传说里，它是姆明的蛋。”

Rapunzel惊呼一声：“噢！姆明！我一直好想养一只，它能孵出小姆明吗？”

Elsa和那摆摊的妇人同时摇头。

那妇人道；“这只是一块月光石，小姐，噢，我们卖得很便宜。”

Elsa补充道：“那只是传说。”

“哦天，你住在有魔法的世界里，身边站着一个拥有魔法的未来女王，却说传说都是假的。”Anna一副无可救药的表情，“为什么石怪可以有姆明就不可以有。”

“我也不相信石怪真的存在，Anna，眼见为实。”

“亲眼所见往往不一定为实。”Anna嘟囔。

Elsa没搭理，她径自将月光石拿起来，把钱递过去，妇人还未接过，只见Rapunzel把兜帽面具放下，朝那妇人挥挥手，妇人眼睛一亮，马上笑起来对她打招呼，Rapunzel指着手链和月光石。

“这三条手链，还有姆明蛋。”

“我的殿下。”妇人点点头，把东西裹起来包好递给她，眼里还满是慈爱。

Rapunzel拉着呆愣的两人走，Elsa还是在走前把一块金币放在妇人手上，Rapunzel撩一把自己的头发：“人们认得我的，我出来不带钱，他们会去宫里找管家，有时候干脆算是送我了。”

Elsa和Anna对视一眼，两人眼神都挺复杂，Rapunzel没注意，目光倒是一直不离Elsa钱袋里的金币碎银，Elsa只好倒一把出来凑到她面前。

Rapunzel看得专注，把来倒去地把玩那些金币。

Elsa忽然道：“你了解面值概念吗？”

Rapunzel有点心虚地低下头，手指戳了戳正反面印有太阳和六角雪花的金币。

“好吧，这没什么大不了的，以前Anna也会这样。”Elsa安慰她。

Anna抗议道:“嘿，我只是不知道一根萝卜值多少钱而已。”

Rapunzel像是发现了新大陆，扯扯Elsa的衣袖给她看：“诶，Elsa，为什么你家货币上有我们的国徽？”

Anna转过头看Rapunzel，她或许要惊掉下巴，Elsa也难以置信地眨眨眼。

“你不知道？”Anna喃喃自语。

“啊？”Rapunzel茫然。

Elsa面色凝重：“福玻斯和阿伦戴尔用相同的货币，所以设计货币时采用了各自的国徽。”

Rapunzel的震惊怎么看也不像是作假，Anna的声音不自觉拔高：“别开玩笑，Rapunzel，你怎么能不知道，福玻斯和阿伦戴尔是盟国，也是特殊的贸易伙伴，我们的通商条例上写的很清楚，货币互通，面额商议，进出口关税减免，这些就在第、第——”

“第三条。”Elsa揉揉太阳穴替她说完，Anna却不领情，甚至像是被这两个单词点着了火，她转身面向Elsa，即便隔着一层面具Elsa也能想象她盛满怒火的眼睛，“她不知道，看在上帝的份上，她都要继位了，她是不是根本连自己的领土范围都不清楚，那女人什么都不教她，这哪里是摄政，她这根本就是要篡——”

“Anna！”Elsa一手捏紧Anna的颌骨和脸颊，虎口掩盖她的嘴唇，Anna的声音戛然而止，变成含痛的呜咽，Elsa压低声音，句子几乎是咬出来。

“你以为你在哪里。”

Anna喘着气，余光里她看见周围的人们大多驻足观望，有些低头忙着手里的活，不时朝这边打量。Rapunzel呆滞又不安地立在原地，嘴角颤抖着撇下，像是从来没有这么难过。

Anna拍开Elsa的手，她知道自己失言了，但还是气不过。

明哲保身不像是Elsa的作风，这是为什么？为什么她是这样事不关己的态度？阿伦戴尔与福波斯是盟国，若有朝一日大祭司倒戈一击，彻底架空Rapunzel的权力，更甚至弑君夺位，阿伦戴尔又会是什么下场！

她憋着眼泪跑开，Elsa没能拉住她，Rapunzel哑着声音叫了Anna一声，转眼间后者就消失在人群中，左右都是陌生到空白的南方人面孔。

“Elsa，得去找她，她会迷路的。”

Rapunzel已经在拽着她了，Elsa点点头，心有余悸地环顾一圈。谁知这时远处传来喧闹声。

“在那——”

“抓住他们——”

她们朝骚动的方向望去，两个男人在奔跑，紧追其后的一伙人着装怪异，看着不像本地人。

两边的小贩都拉着家当后撤，Elsa正要带Rapunzel退开，Rapunzel却迟疑地说了句：“Jack？”

留着一把胡子的男人向Rapunzel和Elsa跑来，一边惊道：“Rapunzel？！”

“你们——”

“别废话了，快跑！”

Elsa的手被Rapunzel一把反握，四个人开始疾奔，Elsa从不知道Rapunzel能跑这么快，和Anna比起来Anna可要逊多了。

“发生了什么？”Elsa险些一个踉跄。

“我也不知道！”Rapunzel回答她，“总之跑就是了！”

“胡子”瞥一眼掩藏在斗篷面具下的女人，视线收回的速度快得像是Elsa的错觉。

Elsa不熟悉福玻斯，但她也看出她们在向密林的方向赶去，她倒是不在意那些异界野兽、魔法森林的传言，她担心Anna，追兵来者不善，大祭司称身体不适至今不曾露面，有人欲趁大典伺机谋事，这当然不是Anna的臆想，十年空王冠，必会孕育隐患，福玻斯暗流涌动，大祭司蠢蠢欲动，Elsa心里有数，如果说阿伦戴尔人自踏入福玻斯国境就处于监视之下，Elsa一点不意外，她此刻只是懊悔自己放Anna一人独自行动。

突然，Elsa耳边气流波动，破空之声接连不断，Elsa兀地被人握住手腕朝一旁倒去，她惊恐地看箭矢贴过脸颊，那一头Rapunzel失声惊呼。

扑过来的男人将Elsa的头部肩部护在怀里，两人翻滚几圈，男人吃力地爬起来，把Elsa捞起来。

“只能分头跑，你跟紧我。”

Elsa这时候反倒镇定了些，她点头，一波人向他们追来，她还没往Rapunzel的方向看一眼就被男人拉着跑。

“向我保证你的朋友会照顾好Rapunzel——”

“我保证。”男人头也没回。他们跑了一段，后来又掉头回城，男人看起来对皇城极为熟悉，他们直接钻进巷子，左拐右转终于把追兵甩掉，两人靠着墙喘气，Elsa只想把束胸束腰撕开扔进随便什么河里沟里去，她的肺快要炸开了，但当然，她的理智和涵养在抗议。

等二人差不多缓了气，她才发现男人始终看着她，神情恍惚，她在此时才注意到他的眼睛是蓝色，巷子里微弱的光线照进虹膜，点亮一片像是不属于地球的蓝色。

男人看上去无知觉地抬起手伸向Elsa的脸，Elsa的心跳漏了半拍，下一秒她意识到自己的剑已出鞘，入墙三分，剑刃紧贴男人的侧颈，进攻的姿势也让他们的距离更近，她几乎可以感受到男人骤然急促的呼吸。

“嘿，嘿——冷静点，女士。”

“你是谁。”她硬是把疑问念出了质问的意味，被定罪的男人不敢动作，如实回答：“Jack.”

Elsa翻了翻眼睛，后知后觉自己的失态，她恼怒地挑眉：“你是什么人？”

“Jack.J-A-C——”

“别装模作样，你和Rapunzel认识，我看得出来。”

“那你呢？”自称Jack的男人笑了笑，玩味地重复：“你和Rapunzel认识，我看得出来，你又是谁？”

Elsa眯起眼睛，她接受了挑衅，因为她发现了端倪。

“噢，看看这是什么。”她扯了扯他胡子的一角，那上了浆的小玩具更松动了。

“哦不不不不——嗷——”Elsa不顾男人痛呼将假胡须撕下来，看清了男人的之后愣在原地——

这真真是一位阿波罗。

她们像是在此刻才相识，窄巷的光线充足，细节变得清晰，他有一双粲然的蓝眼，因奔跑而颇显杂乱的褐发，鼻间不明显的雀斑在阳光下可循踪影。

Jack眨了眨痛出来的眼泪，转头注意到女王的脸色，有点想笑。他报复性地拉长了声音：“爱上我了吗？”

Elsa的脸红了个彻底，Jack却趁机扭开Elsa的手腕夺过剑柄，将Elsa推向墙壁，剑刃抵上主人的脖颈。

“什么——”

“我并非要无礼，以防你没注意到，你的面具大概是掉在什么地方了。”

男人说着把剑放下，Elsa摸到了自己的脸还有头发，还有些血。

“脸上的伤口不算深，但这里……”Jack指了指自己的脖子，Elsa忽然有了痛感，肩部和脖颈相接处的口子怕是不浅。至此，Elsa方才定神。她并非当真怀疑这个男人，她只是不习惯突如其来的触碰，否则她不会出剑。毕竟Jack救了她一命，更何况，Rapunzel信任他，从她毫无顾虑地跟随他这一点Elsa便可以明确，她可以收回些防备。

“谢谢你，我是说，救了我。”

“你我都是Rapunzel的朋友，这就足够了。待会再说这些，陛下，我们该走了。”

Elsa的动作一僵。

“你叫我什么？”

Jack抬眼看她，他毫不回避的目光可并不像是以臣民布衣自居的意思，他走到Elsa跟前，单膝下跪，之前被风吹起的短披肩顺着动作垂下，布料看上去有些粗糙，他一手轻捧女王的手。

“阿伦戴尔的王君，霜之国度的统治者，神圣的冰系魔法师后裔，艾尔莎二世，生来继承无上的荣誉——女王陛下，我尊贵的陛下，请原谅我的浅鄙，又疏于礼仪。”

男人行了一个得体的吻手礼，而阿伦戴尔的王从未因这象征性的礼节如此惊慌。


End file.
